


we're going out in style

by trixicinkflair



Series: the agency [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Curses, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Magic-Users, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Soulmates, Superheroes, Swearing, Villains, curses as in magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -The light is perfect like this. Filtering in through a window far above them, practically glowing, making the strands of his messy hair looks full of flames, burning with a fiery energy.Logan laughs, eyes lighting up, face illuminated from the side by the shifting lights, and Virgil is lost.-or, virgil and logan are soulmates, but it isn't quite that simple. virgil is someone society has deemed evil, unworthy, living in the shadows and trying to avoid detection as suspicious grows and more and more innocents are executed. logan, a hero born into power and privilege, watches in horror as the body count rises and those he loves are threatened.-part three of 'the agency' series // title from 'as the world caves in' by matt maltese // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: the agency [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115054
Kudos: 5





	we're going out in style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's face is frozen mid-laugh, nose scrunched, and he can almost forget that he isn't supposed to be here. He can almost pretend that they're still seventeen and happy, lives untouched by the corruption of the Agency.

It's yet another party, yet another thing he's risking his neck even being at. For Logan, although Logan isn't aware of his presence here, nor of his intentions.

The light is perfect like this. Filtering in through a window far above them, practically glowing, making the strands of Logan's messy hair looks full of flames, burning with a fiery energy. Logan laughs, eyes lighting up, face illuminated from the side by the shifting lights, and Virgil is lost.

He slides one hand into his lap, snapping his fingers, and time slows to a crawl. Logan's face is frozen mid-laugh, nose scrunched, and he can almost forget that he isn't supposed to be here. He can almost pretend that they're still seventeen and happy, lives untouched by the corruption of the Agency.

It doesn't last. Virgil releases his grip on time and slips out the door.

He doesn't see Logan's eyes watching him as he darts into the night.

Logan pulls away from whatever rich snob he'd been dancing with, snapping out a short, "excuse me, I'm needed," and ignoring the woman's affronted sniff as she shuffled back into the crowd.

He reaches the door just in time to see Virgil disappear into the trees, and takes off after him, shedding his coat as he goes. "Virgil!" he hisses softly from the tree line, ducking under a branch and squinting through the darkness.

A twig snaps to his left, and then Virgil's incredulous voice is in his ear. "Logan? What are you doing, you can't just leave the party!"

"I thought I just did," he murmurs. "Why are you here? You're always so insistent on us being careful. Never pegged you as the type to break your own rules. Especially because you are so adamant about them."

Virgil sighs. "Look, Lo, it's complicated. I know I shouldn't, but ...I can't stay away from you. Not with everything happening. I need to make sure you're safe. So I check in on you, I use a glamour to hide and I make sure you're still alright. I stay long enough to make sure, and then I leave."

Logan hesitates, making an aborted movement in Virgil's direction, but someone calls Logan's name from the direction of the house, and with a sad little smile, Virgil backs up a step and vanishes into the shadows.


End file.
